DIRTY TRICKS-Episode 5: Tanya VS Nina Williams
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Here's the fifth episode of "DIRTY TRICKS", a Mortal Kombat and Tekken crossover, for you. Fed up with constant hero victories, the Satans bring in Mortal Kombat's Tanya and Tekken's Nina Williams for a sly, treacherous villainess femme fatale showdown which will have one evildoer winning, but is there more to each one's sneaky cunning than is known? And if so, what will that mean?


Look who's just come by once more, and now it's time to check out the fifth episode of this series of crossover battles that is "DIRTY TRICKS"!

You read and thus found out at the end of the previous chapter of this story that Tanya from the Mortal Kombat universe and Nina Williams from the Tekken universe have been selected for the next of fights in this present day basketball court, as the Satans are all sick and tired of the villain in the fucking fight they've arranged constantly losing one way or the other and so now resort to a villain against villain, or in this case villainess against villainess, clash so that no matter who wins, a villain is a victor.

Given how the hell their battle before this one, in which Diego took on Shan Yu and managed to edge him out with a dirty trick attack, much like was the case when Tiger Of The Wind took on Darth Maul, though with a different but still similar kind of dirty trick attack, was thus the triumph of a hero in the end, even if it was a dark hero like Diego, just like the aforementioned Tiger is a dark hero, as well, is it really any kind of shocker that the Satans would be fed up with the constant heroic victories, whether it is a hero taking on a villain or another hero, with not a single villainous triumph to be seen(and after two other triumphs of heroes, no less)?

No, I didn't think so.

Which is why they are making sure that it will be utterly impossible for anyone but an evildoer to come the fuck out on top with how the fuck both women they're choosing for this clash are evil women, and very perfidious ones, at that.

Of course, there's also how even and close a match it will be regardless of who comes out on top in the end, and it's certainly going to last in the same vein as how the hell fucking long the Tiger/Maul battle lasted, but there will be differences aplenty despite some similarities to that fight and the others, like the fact that there, as made clear and evident before this sentence, no heroic victories that are going to show themselves this time, even if it is by default with which two opponents were picked for this next fight.

Now, both women are very cunning, sneaky and clever along with being skilled, both in hand-to-hand combat and when armed with weapons, much like they can be connected with their treacherous personalities, something that belies how beautiful they are, and they are certainly the kinds of individuals, woman or otherwise, who would be prone to thinking up a deft strategy for winning a fight and to using dirty tricks with or without having done so.

So, between that and how it's quite the irony, indeed, that there are numerous ways that they can relate to each other and all the Satans alike, and vice versa, for that matter, and yet they are fighting each other in a battle to the death, not to mention the fucking fact that one can only guess what sort of things they'll devise for finding their way around to heighten the chances of their coming out victorious and still alive, plus what the hell will happen with the fucking victor, this is surely going to be something else to read about.

So let's get started here now that I'm putting an end to this introduction, huh?

Let's begin checking out the clash of these evil-ass chicks.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Imao(arrogant because of how there are numerous pieces of evidence that point to me being right about what I'm about to mention, too many to go into here), Mortal Kombat ended after the fucking events of "Mortal Kombat: Deception" and indeed there are no other games after that one, at least not in the original timeline, anyway, though said timeline still exists, of course.

Besides how I'm having it so that, while Nina is in her "Tekken 7" form, Tanya is in her form from the aforementioned "Mortal Kombat: Deception", there's also how the hell this all doesn't JUST take place after the events of both of said games, but in the case of MKD, continuity and character treatment problems from "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance" are both solved despite how specifics will be given in what you'll be reading after this introduction.

I own "Mortal Kombat" not, and I own "Tekken" no more than I do Mortal Kombat(the fact that, in this story, I'm making things in "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance" as they should have been storyline-wise and character ending-wise notwithstanding), which means that neither Tanya nor Nina Williams belongs to me, and, seeing as how I'm not the creator or performer of the song that you'll be seeing the final part of just as the end of this fight begins, I don't own said song, either.

DIRTY TRICKS

Episode 5: Tanya VS Nina Williams

Even though they were all irate as hell about how Diego had defeated Shan Yu in what was virtually a non-superpowered echo of Tiger Of The Wind's defeat of Darth Maul, the Satans knew that, in choosing which two individuals they would pit against each other for the next of the battles through the ideas given and agreed to by the Mortal Kombat and Tekken universes' respective Satans, they were guaranteed to, no matter what, have a triumphant villain.

After all, the ones who'd been picked this time were Tanya from the universe of Mortal Kombat and Nina Williams from the universe of Tekken and they were both evil, treacherous, untrustworthy, sneaky, dangerous and crafty women who were always looking the fuck out for number one, and indeed they were ideal villainesses for going at it with each other for that reason and the fact that they were very adept and dangerous fighters.

Getting to work at once, both Tanya and Nina were brought into the basketball court and, as was always the case with everyone brought into it, both knew everything they needed to know about the other, as well as all others present and every single last matter having to do with this sort of fucking shit alongside that.

"This is going to be most excellent." said the Mortal Kombat universe Satan. "True, we chose two fighters that were going to make it so that hero victories are impossible by default for this next battle, but we Satans aren't above such an action."

"Of course we aren't." the Tekken universe Satan said. "And I am glad that our idea was the one that was clearly the best, knowing these facts and how everything they are and do will make sure of it that this is a long-lasting, nasty fight just like the one between Tiger Of The Wind and Darth Maul and, after that, the one between Diego and Shan Yu, but without any of what caused us to be so enraged, namely, the hero coming out on top when he should have been killed in the end. It is the most perfect of perfect picks imaginable."

Having been teleported into this basketball court in NYC of the present day, Tanya and Nina now spoke of everything they'd learned in seconds, starting with how the hell Tanya fucking said: "Well, look where the hell we've gone and who the hell summoned us here! You are none other than Nina Williams, and you fucking know just as well that I'm Tanya, so I don't think that either of us should fucking bother with the introduction shit."

"I don't fucking think so, either, Tanya, who I knew you were the instant that I fucking looked at you!" Nina informed her. "And let's not fucking forget who those pathetic-ass animals are and who the hell those are the fucking remains of."

"Yes, with said pitifulness on an even higher level for them than the ones who fucking beat them," Tanya put in before adding: "along with it being obvious why we were brought here to fight each other instead of some other individuals, from our respective universes or otherwise! And can you believe what the hell's been going on in my fucking universe, Williams?"

"I know what you're referring to, Tanya, and I know I'd want such a fucking advantage as far as my heroic foes are concerned in my fucking universe!"

"Well, of course!" Tanya nodded. "I mean, we are talking about such fucking facts as how, despite how the hell Frost seemed to betray Sub-Zero and snatch that amulet and Kenshi apparently was almost killed by Mavado after the latter beat him, this was, in reality, a nasty spell cast by the Deadly Alliance that was Quan Chi and Shang Tsung which gave them and every other one of Raiden's Earthrealm champions hallucinations."

Then Nina said, given what the hell she'd fucking learned and this part of it being no exception at all: "Of course, despite my living in a different universe than yours, I know that Raiden was able to fucking remove it, then make the fuck sure of it that they goddamn got their motherfucking memories of reality the fuck back and, after Sonya and Frost agreed to let bygones be bygones, given what was at stake, why things happened as they did before and what would happen subsequently, they took on Tarkatan hordes galore that the Deadly Alliance was using as their goddamn grunts."

"But the battle against the Tarkatans had it so that, despite the aforementioned Sonya, Frost, Sub-Zero and Kenshi, as well as Jax, Johnny Cage, Kitana and Kung Lao, giving it their all against those numerous Tarkatan hordes, they weren't able to do more than take out a lot of them before they were all fucking killed the fuck off, as well! Of course, then all of the realms were saved a lot later on after a whole lot of other shit happened, while I was never able to make things as I wanted to with my universe, as opposed to how everything is as pathetic heroes and just as pitiful innocent bystanders would want, but that omni-utopia crap comes to a fucking end, just like those fallen Earthrealm champions of Raiden's did, when I fucking have you join them in having been fucking slaughtered and I make things as I fucking wish to in whatever the hell kind of way I need to goddamn do so! All it'll require is me winning this fucking fight and killing you, bitch, and that's goddamn going to fucking happen now! I'm just as eager as you are to come to blows, though in your case, you'd like to make your fucking universe something different than I my own, since how you want things differs considerably from how the hell I do." Tanya put across.

Of course, they went into all of this because they wanted to get themselves pumped, Tanya as a way of reminding herself of the only way to change and take over everything in her universe and Nina as a means for stimulating herself enough so that she could stop Tanya, kill her and have things as she wanted in her universe, which, while not what one would call a good world to live in, would be much less horrible than a Tanya-shaped one, plus she was not going to let anyone who found out her name live, and Tanya was certainly not going to be an exception, and as such, these would all combine to give her that energized feeling by her part in speaking of it all, as would the irony that Nina would be going for with how she was going to, as far as she was concerned and did indeed believe, murder Tanya.

"Now, then." Tanya said to Nina. "I am going to fucking prove, Williams, that when push fucking comes to shove, you are nothing but a fucking weakling, and though my having powers that you don't alone should make this fact clear, it needs to be a lot more fucking evident than that and I refuse to be beaten, anyway, least of all by a powerless blonde broad like you. That I would easily outlive you even if I didn't kill you, and in fact am actually centuries older than you are, only further compounds such a fact, and will both before and after I've offed you."

"You are so fucking full of shit, asshole," Nina told Tanya, and she also put across, "an obvious fact of reality signified by how we both know these fucking things about one another, and yet you cannot fucking see the truth as to how the hell our fucking fight will goddamn go, namely, with me coming the fuck out on top both metaphorically and literally as I fucking stand atop your corpse at the end of the fucking battle. You can disbelieve me if you want, but my gun and sheer tenacity and skill are all more than sufficient to bring your ass the fuck down in seconds, even though you've goddamn got powers and I don't. Those blades of yours won't motherfucking mean shit against my fucking rifle should it take more than up close and personal kind of fighting to fucking kill you."

"Actually, it's the other way around with the gun and blade shit you just fucking said, bitch." Tanya spat back at Nina. "And with my powers, I have skills above the level of the ones you've stated that you have, and your persistence, while certainly great, cannot possibly even begin to fucking compare to mine, just like is the case with our two different-ass levels of evil. I really want our respective universe Satans, and all of the other ones, to goddamn give us the fucking signal already, because the sooner they do, the sooner I tear you apart!"

Only too eager to go the fuck at it with each other and indeed barely able to contain their desire to take each other on, Tanya and Nina were both filled with delight when they heard the Satans say in unison: "FIGHT!" and wasted no time in attacking each other.

Nina fucking landed the first damn blow when she kicked Tanya square in the face, and very hard, making the latter go: "UUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNHHHHHH!"

"The first fucking blow goddamn goes to me, bitch!" Nina said before Tanya then did a fucking spin kick into Nina's face, and after Nina yelled: "UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Tanya told her: "A good feeling short-lived, especially given how it's not goddamn going to motherfucking matter after I've fucking killed you, bitch!"

"You won't fucking kill me, bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Nina snapped as she landed a one-two punch onto Tanya, first in her stomach and then in her jaw, and Tanya let out: "OOOOOOFFFF! UUNNNNNNNHHHH!"

But despite that and Nina landing three open-handed hits into Tanya's face, causing the latter to say: "UUUUUUHHHH! UUUUNNNNHHHH! AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Tanya landed an uppercut punch onto Nina's chin and barked: "Allow me to fucking prove you wrong, bitch. DEAD WRONG!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH!" Nina yelled, and Tanya stated while punching her in the guts: "You're going to have a killer headache, and just now, I'm guessing your stomach is killing you, as well! But I'll be the one who's killing you once this shit is fucking over!"

"Bullshit, you piece of shit!" Nina shouted as, despite going: "UUUUUUUULLLFFFF!" from being punched in the guts before she said this, she landed a high power kick into Tanya's lower jaw, specifically underneath the middle of her chin.

Tanya cried: "UUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF!" and Nina put in: "That shit won't fucking happen if I fucking kill you first, and I will do so none too long from now!"

Though Nina then fucking landed a fucking one-two kick on Tanya, both kicks into her fucking torso, Tanya saying: "UUUUUUULLLLPPPFFF! OOOOOOLLLLFFFFFFF!" she would receive a triple kick attack from Tanya when her opponent kicked her first across the jaw, then in the side and finally, as Nina was spun around by this, in the spine.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHFFFF! NNNNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Nina let loose, and Tanya boomed: "Fuck that! I end your fucking pathetic-ass life now!"

But Nina spun around and nailed Tanya with a backhand punch, right the fuck across her fucking face, and after Tanya went: "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!" and was spun around, Nina capitalized on this and used her own fucking trick against her, kicking her in the spine like Tanya had done to her moments ago.

"UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFF!" Tanya let out, and Nina was thinking to herself while doing this: "I know a way to turn the fucking tables in my fucking favor and keep it that way in this fucking fight, but I have to time it flawlessly and pull the trigger when Tanya is least prepared for it, though this is made a little easier by the fucking fact that she's most likely not expecting it at all."

However, Tanya being knocked onto her hands and knees by the kick Nina delivered into her back was not enough to bring her down in full and, as she pushed herself back up and smashed Nina across the jaw with a backhand punch, making Nina cry: "UUUNNNNHHHH!" she was saying in her mind: "I know the perfect-ass means to turn the tide and tip the scales in my fucking favor, but I've got to think of when and how the hell to goddamn do it, since it'll take specific circumstances and actions to prove successful!"

Nina, however, seemed to gain the upper hand when she grabbed Tanya by the hair, pulled it hard and, just after Tanya screeched: "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" while also dragged a bit by Nina's yanking, Nina spun her around and did a giant chop of her right hand into Tanya's throat, causing her to go: "HHHUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK…!"

But Nina was not goddamn going to win that fucking easily, as Tanya proved when she did the same damn thing to Nina by first grabbing her hair, yanking it as hard as she could and flinging Nina across the basketball court, which made Nina go: "AAAAAARRRRGGGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Since Nina lost her balance and had to move her feet a lot in order not to fall over and it took her a bit to become certain she could stop moving and stay standing, Tanya was able to goddamn get her fucking breath back and look the fuck out to her fucking opponent, as enraged as Nina was now, and Tanya boomed: "I'LL BURN YOUR BITCH ASS TO A FUCKING HUSK FOR THAT, WILLIAMS!"

"NOT IF I FUCKING SHOOT YOU FIRST FOR WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST FUCKING DID TO ME, BITCH!" exploded Nina as she goddamn got out her goddamn gun and fired at Tanya, but Tanya hurled her fireballs at Nina both to nail her and to make it so that the bullets were motherfucking melted enough so that, despite how they'd still cause her some pain and damage when they hit her, given that they were now hot liquid lead, they would not kill or even wound her.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" both women yelled, but when Nina once more had her goddamn gun fucking pointed at Tanya, barking: "Okay, bitch, now I fucking shoot your ass to shit!" and blasted at her, Tanya did her air fire blast move and hit Nina in her face with her airborne fireball attack, saying as it burned her fucking face and fucking caused her to fucking drop her goddamn gun: "This jumping fireball move of mine says no, Williams!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Nina yowled, and Tanya then landed, an instant later becoming invisible while saying during the time she watched Nina recover from the fireball that hit her face and look right at her, ready to counterattack: "Now you see me, now you don't!"

"Holy crap!" Nina exclaimed, looking this way and that for her opponent, and she went out: "Where the fuck did you go, bitch! Show yourself now, coward! UUUUUNNNNNHHH! AAARRRRGGGHHHH! NNNNNNNNGGGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

These next four noises that Nina motherfucking made came from how the fuck Tanya, ironically after she made herself visible again, proved that she had goddamn gotten herself into perfect-ass position to make these moves while invisible by doing first her human cannon drill move on Nina, then her split flip kick, followed by a sharp, forwards open handed hit that knocked Nina back after her foe goddamn got the fuck back up from being knocked down twice and, finally, a massive headbutt into Nina's face.

"I've got your ass dead to rights just now, Williams!" Tanya gloated before taking a hold of Nina's neck and strangling her, but despite how Nina went: "AAAGGCCHHHAAAKKK!" from said throttling, she motherfucking managed to fucking break free first by smashing both of her fucking fists onto the sides of Tanya's head, then yanking her hair once more and landing an open hand fingers together frontwards hit into her adversary's eyes, plus clapping her hands onto the sides of Tanya's face.

"UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" Tanya yelled, and Nina then kicked her hard and strangled her back.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! UUUCCCKKKKKAAAAHHKKK!" Tanya let loose, and Nina snarled: "Let's see how the fuck you like it, bitch! As of now, you are fucking through! Both with this fucking fight and your existence!"

Tanya stomped onto Nina's foot, though, then pulled her the fuck in and both kneed her in the guts and elbowed her in the back, with her left knee and right elbow, respectively, and put across: "I DON'T THINK SO, BITCH!"

"OOOOOWWWW! OOOOOOMMMMPPPFFFF! AAAAAAAARRRHHHHH!" Nina screeched, and Tanya then thrust her to the ground, grabbed her hair, pulled her back up, elbowed her in the chin and spun her around to knee her in the back, though after Nina received this barrage and went: "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMPFFF! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she elbowed Tanya in the side and also stomped on her foot, plus jumped up to knee her in the chin.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWKKKKKKKK! OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! UUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGHHHHHH!" Tanya shrieked, and Nina thrust her to the floor before running over, making sure to stomp on her head while doing so and eliciting an: "AAAAARRRGGHH!" from Tanya, to where she had dropped her gun, telling Tanya: "There sure as hell is a lot of us using our own fucking tricks against each other here, isn't there, bitch? Well, now it stops, because now your head goes from boot stomped to blown off!"

She picked up her gun, but just as she was about to aim it at Tanya, her opponent said: "Never!" and started hurling fireballs galore at Nina, forcing the latter to dodge this way and that while making sure to keep a firm grip on her gun, and thus not getting a chance to aim for, let alone shoot at, Tanya.

Keeping this up until she had gotten to her feet again, Tanya, during the time that she stood up, took out her kobujutsu blades and stated: "You won't be firing that thing again, bitch! Bullets just got replaced by blades!" and this was followed by how she somersaulted over to Nina and landed a drop kick on her head.

This elicited an: "UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" from Nina, and Tanya then started to slash, stab and slice the fuck away at her in all the ways she did so to an opponent whenever she used her trademark blades, but Nina's: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" was succeeded by how she motherfucking managed to fucking get Tanya in the fucking face with the butt of her goddamn gun, which she was able to keep a firm grip on all this time despite all this punishment being dished out to her.

"UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH!" Tanya shouted as Nina clocked her a good one with the butt of her gun, then did so three more times before doing a two-footed kick in her torso, making Tanya dazed and barely able to stay on her feet.

"UUUUUHHH! UUUUUHHHH! UUUUUUHHHH! OOOOWWWPPFFFF!" Tanya would go, and Nina snapped: "I'll admit you almost fucking had me there, bitch, but I'm Nina Williams, and as I've made plenty clear before we came here and met the fuck up like this, no one who finds out my name lives! You're no exception!"

But, though Nina managed to get Tanya in the left side with one of her gunshots and the right one with the next, Tanya's outfit shielded her enough so that she was still wounded and bleeding from it, but she was not unable to keep on fighting, especially since, when she cried out: "AAAAAAAAAAARRRHHH! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" she knew what Nina was doing to her and thus turned herself invisible again.

"Oh, no! You are NOT goddamn going to pull that fucking trick on me again, bitch!" Nina barked before she pointed her gun this way and that, but Tanya, after recovering enough to get back in the fight, saw Nina spin around and so made sure to not turn herself visible again until she was behind her, at which point Tanya asked: "Looking for me, bitch?"

As soon as Nina heard this, she spun the fuck around, but before she could fire, Tanya leapt into the air and hurled another fireball at her, then landed and continued to do so as so that, since Nina once more needed to dodge each and everyone one of them, she would have time to regain her blades, and regain them she did.

"We're fighting fire with fire a lot here, Williams." Tanya stated, and Nina nodded while saying: "And with two different definitions of the word 'fire', no less. But this ends now, just like your life!"

She fired at Tanya again, but this time, Tanya put her blades together to block the bullet, saying: "No way in the fucking hell I'll now be sending you the fuck on down to, bitch!"

However, Nina somersaulted over to Tanya and landed a drop kick on her, knocking her over while causing her to go: "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!" in addition to, just as Tanya got back up, smacking her with her gun before also nailing her in the head with the butt of it again.

Though Tanya did not pass out and was not defeated yet, either, she saw a perfect moment to put her strategy into play, making sure to fucking fall flat onto her face hard enough and fast enough to make it believable, but still in a way so that she was ready to get up and do her thing the instant that it was the fucking time to.

"Well, how about that? I fucking have her bitch ass dead to rights, and I'm about to fucking have her bitch ass dead!" Nina smiled as she then pointed her gun the fuck down at Tanya's head. "It sure as hell blows to be you, bitch."

With no one knowing it at all, Nina or otherwise, there was now a song which had entered the background of all of this, just like there had been a unique one apiece in the last four fights, and it went like so.

"It never was and never will be!"

Suddenly, to Nina's fucking surprise, Tanya was rolling over and, along with how the hell this fucking caused her to jump the fuck back just a little bit, Nina, unbeknownst to her, was in the perfect position for Tanya's next move to work, something that she'd find out the REALLY hard way when Tanya was on her back to make her move.

"You don't know how you've betrayed me!"

Tanya then said: "Looks like we've all just fucking found out who the hell is the smarter, more clever one here!" as she landed one hell of a fast, hard and well-placed upwards power kick right the fuck into Nina's cunt, adding on: "And I got a kick out of proving that!"

"And somehow you've got everybody fooled!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAIIIIEEEE!" Nina screamed as she was not only now only too exposed, vulnerable and open for Tanya to move in for the kill, which the latter did indeed do, but she dropped her gun, as well, and would not get a chance to pick it back up and try and save herself via shooting Tanya.

"It never was and never will be!"

Struggling not to fall over, Nina learned, also the REALLY hard way, that this would prove irrelevant/immaterial when Tanya once more took full grip both of her kobujutsu blades and, after getting up and going towards Nina, used one to gut her and the other to slam into her right femoral artery, right before she then used one of them to slam through the back of her neck and out of the front of it and the other to slam into her left femoral artery.

"You're not real and you can't save me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Nina, and Tanya then watched her fall over onto her side while bleeding out, with her torn open and exposed digestive organs right the fuck in front of her from where the hell they used to be concealed.

"Somehow now you're everybody's fool!"

"You shouldn't have goddamn gotten so fucking close, bitch." Tanya told her just as the final bits of life slipped away from her. "That allowed for me to trick you good and play a dirty trick even by my betrayal-prone standards, which is saying something, even if those sorts of things, and this to go with them, are what the hell one would consider the right choices, which they are, as I very well know. And thus does someone from another universe join so many of the ones from the fucking universe I'm from, even if they are, with the exception of the destroyed in that battle alongside Raiden against the Dragon King sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, Earthrealm champion heroes of the aforementioned Raiden instead of villains like she is and I am!"

While none of the animal heroes had a damn thing to fucking say and just looked the fuck on at both the victorious, blood covered Tanya and Nina's gutted, severed artery inflicted, blood puddle surrounded corpse, unable to feel or react in any way at all(at least at the moment, anyway), the Mortal Kombat universe Satan yelled: "EXCELLENT, TANYA! JUST AS YOU ARE MORE FUCKING EVIL THAN WILLIAMS, YOU HAVE FUCKING PROVED YOURSELF TO BE HER SUPERIOR IN EVERY OTHER DAMNED WAY, AS WELL, INCLUDING WHO CAN DO BETTER WITH PULLING DIRTY TRICKS, OF COURSE!"

With the exception of the Tekken universe Satan, who was saying with both of his damn hands over his fucking face: "NINA…YOU IDIOT…HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU FALL FOR SUCH AN OBVIOUS TRICK…UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH…" all of the Satans were cheering like mad alongside the kudos to Tanya delivering Mortal Kombat universe Satan, and in spite of how it was a small comfort for the Tekken universe Satan to know that at least it wasn't a fucking hero who was triumphant this time, he was unable to feel great about Tanya's victory like the other Satans did otherwise, and it's very obvious why.

Tanya would then state: "I don't fucking blame any of you for congratulating me like this! I only too well deserve it after what the hell I've done here! Now, I do believe I have shaping of my universe in my image and however the hell I fucking want it to be like to do, and returning to it to bask in all of that forever to do afterwards, as well."

"WAIT! Hold on a fucking second, Tanya!" said the Mortal Kombat universe Satan, and he said: "Before you do that, there is something required of you here that makes it so that you will have to postpone it, despite how you will be allowed to do it when the right time comes nonetheless."

"WHAT?!" Tanya exploded, and then the Tekken universe Satan, deciding to be the one to break it to Tanya because of how the hell fucking furious he was that she beat and butchered Nina, told her: "I almost wish that I didn't have to tell you this, though these other ones actually do, but those animals over there could, at this point, very well approached a sufficient regaining of their energy to try and kill you and put a stop to this, and in that order, no less. So grab a hold of that rifle that…EEEEERRRRRGGGGHHHH…my fighter left for you and keep them all at gunpoint."

"When it isn't fucking needed anymore, I'll let you know, as will the rest of us." the Mortal Kombat universe Satan told her, and although Tanya said: "UUUUGGGHHHH! I HATE THIS!" she then sighed and added on: "But I suppose that you do have a point, and if I get killed, I don't get to make things as I wish, so I'll do as you say. For the time being, anyway."

So, dropping her kobujutsu blades, she went right the fuck on over to grab Nina's goddamn gun, and, although all five animals were but a hair away from having regained enough fucking vitality to try and fucking strike, they suddenly saw Tanya pointing Nina's rifle at them while that same Tanya told them: "Don't any of you lower life forms fucking move! Stay exactly where the hell you are unless you want me to fucking pump you all full of lead! Nina may have shot me with this more than once, but as evidenced by how the fuck she was about to kill me via shooting before I acted upon my dirty trick of a strategy, the damn thing's still loaded, so you either stay put or join her in being killed by me!"

Knowing better than to do anything but stay where they were, since they were currently in no position to do anything else, they all said together a furious: "DAMMIT!" and did as she said, despite how, if they had a choice, they all would have seen her annihilated and this evil being created by the numerous Satans put a fucking stop to at once.

"Well done, Tanya." the Mortal Kombat universe Satan said. "I am even more proud of you than I was before, and that's saying something. Now, we're inspecting the next pair of universes we'll be taking a character apiece out of for a battle here, whether it requires resurrection in one or both of their cases or not. Let's move it, everybody." and the Tekken universe Satan told him: "You don't have to fucking tell me twice. Anything to get my mind the fuck off of how your femme fatale fighter fucking killed mine!"

THE END OF THE FIFTH EPISODE

Did you have a fucking blast reading this as I was intending you do?

I sure as hell am hoping this is so, that's for damn sure!

That I wanted to make this be a fight of two hot villainesses along with a heated battle only compounds those hopes and what it was clearly intended to do as far as entertainment goes.

Given that Tanya and Nina are both very cunning, skilled and adept fighter kinds of femme fatales with dangerous-ass sorts of weaponry, not to mention how the hell they are both very untrustworthy women, especially the former, I not only believed that they were perfect to pit the fuck against each other in a Mortal Kombat VS Tekken fight of villainous, treacherous bitches, but let's face it…where the likes of Tanya are concerned, dirty tricks are second nature to them!

Not to mention that I wanted to put in some beautiful bad girls here, and given how every Satan is quite treacherous and full of evil as well(the latter is plenty obvious and well known to well beyond the extreme and max, of course), plus they were all so fucking frustrated that the outcomes of their fucking fights were not what the hell they fucking wanted them to be, it is by no means surprising and indeed should hardly come as a fucking shocker that they would pick two villainous characters from a universe apiece, both of whom were betrayal prone and thus capable of ironically relating to each other and to all of the Satans, and have them butt heads.

Of course, since Nina Williams is, despite her perfidy, less treacherous than Tanya, and the latter is more powerful than Nina, as well, her having bladed weapons instead of a gun like Nina notwithstanding, it's understandable that Tanya would win after a long battle, even if it was only by a thin margin, as you saw here.

And hey, since Nina was fooled by Tanya and all of the Satans, as well as all of the previous heroic animal fight winners, saw it happen while Tanya pulled a fast one on Nina figuratively and literally, seeing her power kick that made sure of it she would perform the coup de grace and kill Nina thanks to both how hard it hit and how swiftly she did so, it is only too clear that Nina was fooled by Tanya and betrayed by fate and the sudden idea that she might have the advantage and so should move in for the kill.

Which means using the Evanescence song "Everybody's Fool" in the background was not only perfect as an idea for a song, but I honestly could not think of a better one, nor a more fitting one to play its final part of during the end of this fucking fight.

All right, so, as you saw at the end of this fucking episode, as both quite the way to conclude it and the perfect-ass cliffhanger, Tanya has not only won and killed Nina Williams, but she's picked up her still loaded, albeit only with a few bullets left, rifle and is holding all five of the heroic animals at gunpoint, plus only hasn't already gunned them down because the Satans wanted her to hold off on that for a while, which she reluctantly agreed to, as you read about.

She also, again, albeit with much irritation and frustration, allowed for her to put what the hell she wanted to motherfucking make of her Mortal Kombat universe on hold, as well, though she was still eagerly anticipating what she meant to do with it and would go for it as soon as the Satans gave her the signal she was allowed to.

It is obvious that I wanted to make this what one would consider among the best things to read possible, and if it is indeed that, then words can't describe how fucking thank I am that you all made such a thing clear to me.

Now, then, the next two individuals that the Satans, for another clash of villainesses, are going to be summoning are none other than Bellatrix Lestrange from the Harry Potter universe(the original book version, not the movie adaptation incarnation, btw)and Mirage from the Disney's Aladdin TV series!

Though Bellatrix will have to be resurrected for obvious reasons, the Satans have done just that before with others and thus will do so with her, and as for the still in her first life Mirage, she stands just as much of a chance against Bellatrix as the Death Eater witch bitch does against her, plus both are on very similar levels of evil, so it couldn't be more of a perfect fit as far as a mix up of dark magic is fucking concerned.

Of course, just like was the fucking case with the Tanya/Nina Williams fight, the Satans will have gotten a villainous victory either way, which of course is the main reason as to why they summoned the two that they did her in this present day basketball court, but one would wonder…it may be an even battle physically, but what of the scheming, sinister fiends with the matter of what they might think up for this clash against each other?

I mean, for starters, despite how the hell she's evil incarnate and indeed on a level of villainy which is of considerable magnitude, Mirage has never killed anyone, even if it is for her own cruel, sadistic reasons, while Bellatrix has quite the body count, which she did both before and after she was in Azkaban for the time she was imprisoned in said prison.

Bellatrix also is, as I said before, on a similar level of evil to Mirage, and the fact that she's a killer while Mirage isn't, and yet had such loyalty to her leader, Voldemort, when he was alive and she was in her first life, while Mirage is loyal to no one but herself, stirs the mind as to what kind of, you guessed it, dirty tricks they might think up and play on each other in an attempt to bring the other down in full, though Bellatrix has murder on her mind, while Mirage has only humiliation in her head, so who knows what may be done, and from what side of the fight, for that matter?

Another reason, though not the main one, as to why they were the next two chosen by the Satans, and I do believe you can already taste the intenseness/intensity of this fight that is coming the fuck up sometime or other(whenever I have a chance to put in that episode, obviously).

Unsurprisingly, I would like ratings and reviews for this episode, as well!


End file.
